A Vampire's Tale
by Yunalesca Strife
Summary: A man meets a mysterious figure in a bar and she decides to tell him her story. *Completed*
1. Chapter 1

A Vampire's Tale

Hi everybody!This is just a story my friend wanted me to write for her.It's not my usual type of writing so it might sound a bit weird.It's also my first story that I've posted so please tell me if you think I should continue posting this!Any ideas about couples in the story are greatly appreciated! Oh, and my friend is a fan of Anne Rice books, so if you have read any of her books, this may sound familiar.By the way, the romance involved with this story is not between the two main people in this chapter.It all comes a little later!And I do not own Final Fantasy VII, although I wish I did. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A Vampire's Tale

A quiet man sat in the corner of a busy bar in Junon.It was his usual routine to come here every night and order the same thing.

"A mug of beer, please", he told the waitress.She walked off with his order as he continued to read his favourite book.He was close to finishing the book for the eighth time now, and he still laughed and cried while he read his favourite parts.

He finished chapter eleven and he put the book down.For some reason he didn't feel like reading tonight.This was a bit unusual because he practically lived his life reading and writing books.

He ran his hands through his short blonde hair."I need a real life", he whispered to himself.He chuckled at the sound of his remark.Just then, the waitress brought him his beer.He politely said thank you and took a sip of it.He put the glass down and scanned the bar.The bar was full, just like every Friday night.But then someone caught his eye.A young woman sat by herself near the window.In her hands was a cup of coffee.To him she looked unhappy.

"Hmm... maybe she needs a little cheerin' up", he thought.He gathered all his courage and stood up.He was pretty shy by nature but he always liked helping people in need.He walked over and sat down in the chair across from the woman.

"Umm... hello", he said quite nervously.

"... hello", she replied in almost a whisper.She didn't even look up.Instead her gaze stayed down at the cup between her hands.

"... my name's Darius, what's yours?" he asked.

The woman looked up at him.He was stunned.He had never seen such brilliant green eyes in his life.They almost glowed.Her long light brown hair moved with the soft cool breeze that came from the open window.Like this, she didn't seem like a normal human being.She was just too... angelic.

She smiled and laughed softly to herself.He was confused.Why would someone who looked so sad start laughing all of a sudden?

"Huh?What's so funny?" he asked.

"I've never been called angelic before", she said between her laughter.

The man was in awe.He was certain that he didn't say that out loud.

"How did you do that?" he whispered.

She looked out the window."If I told you, you wouldn't believe me", she replied.

This time, he started laughing."Come on, you can trust me!"

She looked at him with eyes that seemed to stare right into his heart.A sense of peace fell over him.

"Okay, but you're going to overreact", she said.

"Try me", he said with a smile.

"Okay, how should I put this... what are the creatures in your favourite book called", she asked.

"Umm... vampires", he replied calmly.She kept looking at him patiently.Finally, he let the words set in.

"Wha... no way!!" he yelled as he jumped up.

He startled her."Shhhh!!" She pulled him back down in his chair.

"I knew you would overreact", she said, "and you still don't believe me."

He looked at her again.Now that he thought about it, she did seem a lot like the vampires in his book.She had almost all the signs, yet he knew she tried to hide them.

The whole time he was thinking about her, he noticed that she was staring into his eyes again.Her face went back to the sad state she was in when he first saw her.

"I chose to tell you because you seem like the type of person who wouldn't go insane if they heard something like that", she said, "and you're the only person I've told."

He calmed down a little."I have a boring life.I try to believe in many things, just to make it a little more interesting."

She smiled again."Never heard of that before."

There was a long period of silence between them and finally he spoke.

"So... what is your name?I mean, I'd like to get to know you a little... unless you're going to drink my blood or kill me or something", he said with a smile.

She started laughing again."Of course not!You seem very nice, besides, I don't get to know the person and then kill them!"

They both laughed for a while.Then she remembered the question he asked her earlier.

"Oh, my name is Aeris", she told him.

"Wow, that's a pretty name", he replied.He noticed the cup of coffee in her hands.

"Umm... if you're a vampire, then why do you drink coffee?"

"Oh, I just like the warmth of it", she said, "and it's smell is also a little nice."

He looked at the cup again and he noticed that it was still full.Another moment of silence fell upon them.He broke the silence again.

"So... umm... tell me your story."

"Hmm?What do you mean?" she asked.

He smiled again."I believe that every person has their own story to tell.I just think that yours would be a little more interesting."

She looked into his brown eyes."I could tell you, but are you willing to hear it all?" she asked.

"Of course", he replied, "even if it takes all night!"

She laughed to herself."It will take all night.I promise you that!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well this is chapter one!I know it doesn't really make sense but it will get better!! Everyone's probably wondering about Aeris being a vampire.But she does tell her story!That's when it will get interesting!I know it kinda sucks.It was also a little rushed.But the main story starts in the next chapter.There are a lot more FF7 characters in the main story so it will seem less boring (I hope!).But anyway, please review and tell me if I should keep writing this!!I need some suggestions!Any suggestions are welcome!

Yunalesca Strife ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A Vampire's Tale

Hi!This is chapter two.But I should warn you that it's pretty depressing!I stayed up most of the night writing it so it's not too good.I was half asleep while writing it.But anyway, this is a little of Aeris' childhood. And I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

Aeris looked out the window as she started to talk."It began about three hundred years ago.I was born in a tiny village in the north called Icicle.My family was poor but I still led a happy life until around the time I turned four years old.A great war began.My father was a soldier fighting against the army of men that attempted to destroy the village.My mother always tried to keep me away from all the fighting so she and I stayed in the small basement of our house.

I was naturally curious at that age and I wanted to see what my mother was hiding from me.So finally, one stormy day I ran up the stairs of the basement and went outside.It was the first time I had seen any real violence.I was amazed with all the hatred and anguish I beheld.But then my father called out my name.

"Aeris!!What are you doing out here!Get back inside!!" he yelled.I turned around and looked at him.He was all bruised and cut up and his dark hair was covered in dirt.The sword that he held was blanketed in blood. 

He started running towards me, and I remember a man in armor on a black chocobo riding towards my father.Before my father could reach me, the man leaped off the chocobo and drove his sword through my father's back.He kicked him off the sword and my father fell into the mud.

"Daddy!! No!" I screamed.I ran over to him and looked up at the man who stabbed him.My vision was blurred because of all the tears but I saw his cruel, aquamarine eyes very clearly.He turned and walked away, his twelve-foot sword still in his hand.I looked down at my father and I noticed that he was holding my hand.He seemed to be trying to say something to me.I knelt down and listened.He put his hand up to my face and wiped my tears away.

"I love you and I always will, my princess", he said.As soon as he finished, he closed his eyes, never to open them again.All of a sudden, my mother ran out of the house.She knelt down beside me and put her arm around me.She too started to cry and she took my father's hand.She said a silent prayer.I never knew what she said, but I knew that she was praying.Then she took my father's necklace from him and put it on me.

"It will be safe with you", she whispered.I looked at the pendant.It was a flying silver dove.I never saw my father without it.He always had it with him.

My mother took one last look at him and said, "We have to go now".

I looked up."How come, mommy?I wanna stay with daddy".

She looked at me."Aeris darling, daddy isn't here anymore".

I gazed back at him.Tears were streaming down my face.My mother pulled on my arm.

"Please Aeris, we have to leave now." my mother said, "its much too dangerous here…" But before she could finish, an arrow came out of nowhere and flew into my mother's shoulder.I screamed and she fell.I helped her up and she painfully pulled the arrow out of her shoulder.

"Are you okay!?" I asked her anxiously.She took my hand and stood up.

"Let's go, Aeris", she said.We started running.It didn't matter where we ran, as long as it was away from the fighting.We dodged arrows and spears the whole way as we ran into the forest.I took one last look at my home and I knew I would never see it again.

We stopped for the night on the other side of the forest.I was still crying and I had bruises on my legs from all the times I had fallen.My mother held me in her arms.

"You need some rest, Aeris.Go to sleep", she said.

"I-I can't.I miss daddy", I said sobbing.

"I know dear, so do I", she said, "even though he's not here physically, he will always be guiding and protecting us in spirit form".

"Really?" I asked, "Like an angel?"

My mother smiled for the first time that day."Yes Aeris, just like an angel".

I felt a little better hearing that.I remembered the stories that my father used to tell me whenever I felt sad.They were stories with princes, knights, princesses and dragons.I liked how my father always named the princess 'Aeris'.I also liked how the princess got together with the prince in every ending.He always had a way of making me feel better.

"Mommy?Could you tell me a story?" I asked her, "Like the ones that daddy always told me?"

"Of course", she replied.Her voice was very calming and I started to drift off to sleep.But I knew that I would always remember this day.And I would never forget the cold, hard gaze of the man with the long sword.It was burnt into my memory forever.

Right before I fell asleep, I watched the rain.It looked just like tears falling from heaven.

"The heavens are crying for us", I whispered as my mother hugged me and finished the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's chapter 2.Depressing, huh?Oh well, let's hope the next chapter is less depressing.And I think you can all guess who the man with the long sword is!This story is getting kinda weird.I should write this while I'm awake!Anyway, if you have any suggestions or comments, I'd love to hear them!

Yunalesca Strife ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A Vampire's Tale

Here's chapter 3.It's a little happier than chapter 2 and it's the beginning to the real story.Oh well, let's hope it gets a little more interesting!Oh, and I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

Aeris stopped and looked down. 

"Wow", Darius said, "please, go on".She looked up.

"You still want me to continue?" she asked, "You're not bored yet?"

He laughed."Of course not!"She started to laugh too.

"Okay", she said as she continued.

"We continued our journey and eventually we got to the Nibel Mountains.We settled in a small town called Nibelheim and we rented a tiny house.We paid for it by selling flowers from our garden.Around that time, I met a boy named Vincent.He was about a year older than me and we quickly became best friends.My life turned happy again.But the infection from the wound in my mother's shoulder got worse.By the time I turned thirteen, my mother was too sick to even walk.Vincent and I cared for her and did all the work for her.Vincent even lent me some money to pay for the house.He was poor too but he couldn't stand to see us thrown out of our house.

No matter what we did, a year later my mother died.I used up what was left of the money to try and pay for the house.But I would never sell my father's dove pendant.I wore it everyday just like he did.My emotional state was horrible and I kept telling myself that it was all my fault that my family died.

Vincent helped me so much then.He got me out of my bad moods and he even let me stay at his house after my money ran out.He decided to help me find a job so he took me to Nibelheim Castle in the valley.

It was about five miles away from the town and it was in a beautiful sunny meadow surrounded by mountains.Vincent worked there as a part time servant for the royal family and he got me a job working as a caretaker of the royal family's chocobos and other animals in the stable.I was even a chocobo trainer.I was allowed to stay in the stable so I did.It was much bigger than Vincent's house and it was also quite beautiful.It was perfect for me because I loved animals and I lived in a pretty valley surrounded by nature.And yet again my life seemed perfect."

Aeris paused for a moment.

"So…umm…did you and Vincent ever go out on a date?" Darius asked.

"No, we never did.I guess we both didn't want to risk ruining our friendship.He was also a little too much like a brother to me", she replied.

"Oh, okay", he said.

Aeris continued her story.

"Vincent visited me everyday at the barn and brought me things whenever I needed them, like extra candles and blankets for the cold winters.He never stopped wondering why I chose to live in the barn instead of his place.He always argued with me and said, "But Aeris, you sleep on a pile of hay!"After each argument, we broke down laughing.Strangely, those were some of the best times of my life.

My life was pretty predictable by then.But a few weeks after I turned seventeen, right before I fell asleep, I saw a figure in a long black cloak silently walk into the barn.He took one of the chocobos out of its stall and rode off with it.Something told me not to worry and that the chocobo would be back in the morning.I trusted that feeling and went back to sleep.The next morning I got up and I saw that the chocobo was back in its usual place.I checked it to see if it was hurt and it was perfectly fine.

"That's strange", I whispered to myself.I decided not to tell Vincent about it because I didn't want him to worry about me.But the next night at the same time, the man came back again and did the same thing.I checked the chocobo in the morning and there still wasn't anything wrong with it.It happened each night for about a week.The man did the same thing and he always took my favourite chocobo.But then finally, I got tired of it.

The next night I waited outside the barn and I made sure I was hidden.He came at the exact time I thought he would but it surprised me to see that he came from the castle.He took the chocobo out of the barn and rode away with it.I started running as fast as I could towards them.I almost tripped over my dress a few times but I finally caught up with him.I grabbed his cloak and pulled with all my strength.He fell off the chocobo and I tripped over him.I landed on my arm and I yelled out.Pain shot through my arm as I held it to my chest.The man crawled over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded but the pain was getting worse.

"Let me help you", he said as he gently held my arm."Cure 3", he whispered as the air around us started to glow green.A few seconds later, I felt so much better.

"Thank you", I said to him.

"You're welcome", he replied as he pulled back the hood that covered his face.It revealed blonde, spiky hair and two of the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.They seemed to glow in the moonlight.

I gasped."P-Prince Cloud!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, how was that chapter?I hope it's getting a little more interesting.Any comments or suggestions are still welcome!!

Yunalesca Strife ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A Vampire's Tale

Here's chapter 4.It's a little less interesting than the rest of the chapters I think, but it's still ok I guess.Anyway, I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said to him.

"Hey, it's okay.It was my fault for taking the chocobo in the first place.I shouldn't have just taken it without asking first", he replied.

He stood up and he helped me up to my feet.The chocobo walked over to me and warked softly.

"The chocobo seems to like you", he said.

"Yeah, it's my favourite chocobo", I said petting its head.

"So… what's a person like you doing out here every night?" I asked.

"I dunno.I guess I just needed to get away from the castle for a while.Night is the only time I could get away without everyone finding out and getting suspicious."

"I understand", I said.We started walking toward the stable.

"So… umm… what's your name?" he asked looking at the sky.

"Aeris Gainsborough", I replied.

"That's kinda nice", he said smiling.I noticed that he was still staring at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him.

"The stars.I've never seen them this bright before", he replied."I wish I knew the constellations."

"You don't know them?" I asked surprised.He looked at me and shook his head."My father taught me all about them when I was young", I said.I pointed to a small group of stars."Look, there's the Bahamut constellation.And there's Leviathan."He looked to where I was pointing.

"Wow, I can actually see them", he said laughing.

We made it back to the stable and we went in.I lit a candle so we could see and he helped me put the chocobo back in its stall.He looked at me.

"Are there a lot more constellations?" he asked me.

"Lots more!" I said laughing."I'll have to show you some time."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not?" I replied.He smiled.

For some unknown reason, we just stood there in the candlelight, staring into each other's eyes.His eyes shone brighter than the brightest stars.The longer I looked into them, the more I seemed to get lost in a sea of blue.Finally he spoke.

"I guess… I should go back", he said as he turned toward the door.

"Thank you again for healing my arm", I said.He turned around to face me.

"No problem at all, Miss. Gainsborough."I laughed.

"Call me Aeris.That sounds too formal."He smiled and walked to the door."Goodnight Prince Cloud." I said.He laughed too.

"Call me Cloud.That also sounds too formal.I'm sick of it already."I nodded."Goodnight Aeris, oh, and I like your pendant", he said as he walked out the door.

I held my pendant in my hand and looked at it."Thank you", I whispered into the air.I blew out the candle and I lied down on my bed of hay.I watched the stars through the window until I fell asleep.

The next day I was in a good mood.I finished my work quickly and Vincent visited me in the evening like he did everyday.He noticed my good mood as soon as he saw me.

"Okay, Aeris.Why are you so happy today?" he asked.I smiled and looked at him.

"I think I'm starting to like someone", I said.

"Really?Who?" he asked with obvious curiosity.

"Cloud Strife", I replied.Vincent's eyes widened.

"Prince Cloud Strife?!" he asked.I nodded."Umm… Aeris.That's not a good idea."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, you're not royalty and second…" he paused.

"What's second?" I asked with disappointment.

"…He's getting married." He replied.My heart broke when he said that, yet I almost expected it.

"He's getting married?To who?" I asked.

"Umm… some girl named Princess Tifa."

I sat down on the ground near one of the chocobos and stayed quiet.

"It wouldn't have worked out anyway.Princes marry princesses. Not their servants.That's how things go around here."I remained silent."C'mon Aeris, cheer up.You'll find the perfect guy someday", he said with his arm around me."I'm really sorry for ruining your good mood."

"That's okay", I whispered.He hugged me even tighter and he whispered to me.

"I have to go home now.I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah", I said, putting on a fake smile.

He left and I stayed sitting by myself."I found the perfect guy", I said quietly."He's just taken, that's all."I put my head in my arms and cried as the sun slowly sank into the horizon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, I guess the ending is a bit depressing again.Oh well, let's see how the next chapter will turn out!

Yunalesca Strife ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

A Vampire's Tale

Hi.I thought about this chapter really quickly and typed it up.It may be a little confusing but I still think it's ok.But anyway, read and tell me what you think! ^_^ I also do not own Final Fantasy VII.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5

About an hour after Vincent left, I got up and went outside to watch what was left of the sunset.I sat down on the grass and leaned against the barn. I looked up at the pink and orange sky and I started to feel a little better.I liked being alone with nature.Soon the sky turned from orange to dark blue and the stars soon appeared.My eyes still hurt from crying.But then I saw a familiar person walking toward the barn.

"Hi Aeris", Cloud said.

"Hi", I replied while quickly wiping a tear away.Cloud walked up to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I replied looking away.

"Well, you kinda look like you were crying."

"I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it", I said looking up.

"Well, okay", Cloud replied quietly.He looked toward the chocobos."Umm… you wanna go for a ride with me tonight?It might make you feel better."I looked down at the grass in front of me.

"Why don't you ask Princess Tifa?I'm sure she would want to go."Cloud sighed and sat down beside me.

"How did you know about her and me?" he asked.

"I have my sources", I said still looking down.Cloud sighed again.

"It's an arranged marriage", he said looking at the sky."Neither of us wants to get married.Besides, I she has a crush on one of the castle servants.We're really good friends but I don't want to marry her."I was confused.

"Okay, but who arranged the marriage?" I asked.

"Her father, King Sephiroth.He wants us to get married so that our countries could join to make one big country".

"King Sephiroth?I've never heard of him.Which country does he represent?" I asked.

"His kingdom is the whole Icicle area", he replied.

I couldn't believe what I heard.I had never felt so surprised in my life.I jumped up to my feet.

"Icicle!?But how?How could there be a king of Icicle?!The town was destroyed!"Cloud stood up

"Woah, calm down!How come you're so sensitive about that?" he asked with his hands on my shoulders.I looked into his eyes.

"I was born there.My mother and I fled after my father was killed in a battle a long time ago.My mother died a few years later of a wound from a stray arrow."

"Did this battle happen about thirteen years ago?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Sephiroth's army won that battle and that's when he became king".

I looked away from Cloud.I never wanted all of those memories to come back to me all of a sudden.I even remembered the criticizing voice that was in my head after my mother died.It kept telling me that it was my fault that my father died.It was my fault that my mother was shot with the arrow that later caused her death.It was my fault that everything bad happened to my family.I then noticed that tears were running down my face.Before I could wipe them away, Cloud unexpectedly gave me a hug and whispered to me.

"It's okay, Aeris.Stop crying. The past is gone, so let it go."

I started to cry even more.I cried because I was happy to have someone say that to me.I leaned my head against his shoulder and I calmed myself down.I whispered back to him.

"Are you always this comforting to be around?" I asked without looking up.He started laughing.

"Wow, no one has ever said that to me before", he said.I smiled.

As much as I didn't want it to happen, we ended the hug.I wiped away what was left of my tears.

"So… umm… you still want to go for a ride?" he asked smiling."You don't have to if you don't want to".

"No", I said quickly, "I'd love to go".

After a few minutes, we were riding across the meadow on a blue chocobo I had named Rain.Cloud was indeed right.This did make me feel a lot better.I put my arms around him and leaned my head on his back.I closed my eyes and felt the cool breeze against my skin."I'm enjoying this too much", I thought to myself.I didn't want to fall asleep so I decided to start a conversation with him.

"So, who is this servant that Princess Tifa has a crush on?" I asked.

"Umm…I think his name is Vincent", he replied."Yeah, it was Vincent Valentine".I became surprised yet again and I started laughing.

"Are you serious?" I asked, trying to suppress my laughter.

"Yeah, why?Do you know him?"

"A little", I said, still trying to fight off the laughter."He's a nice guy".

"That's good.Tifa deserves a nice guy", he said with a smile.

"You seem to be acting like you're not getting married to her", I said.

"We both agreed to do whatever we could to stop the marriage, but we still don't know how.But I can honestly say that her father scares me."

I started laughing again."I guess he has to be really scary to be able to scare you, huh?"

"What do you mean by that?!" he asked.

"Umm… nothing", I said smiling.

"But seriously, his sword is enough to scare anyone.It's twelve feet long".

My heart stopped.A familiar scene that I've always wanted to forget emerged in my head."It couldn't be", I whispered.

"Umm… Cloud?What does he look like?" I asked him.

"He has long silver hair and really freaky eyes.When he stares at you, it almost feels like he's trying to kill you".

"Oh my God" I whispered into the air.Cloud stopped the chocobo and turned around to look at me.

"Why?What's wrong?" he asked with a serious look on his face.I looked up at him.

"He's the one who killed my father", I whispered with obvious hatred.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, I don't know what to say about this chapter.But I think it's getting a little more romantic.By the way, I support all couples in FFVII, but mainly Aeris and Cloud.I think they're the cutest couple!! I could write a Cloud/Tifa fic if I have some time.A lot of people were asking me to make this an Aeris/Vincent fic.I could've but the friend I'm writing it for wanted it to be an Aeris/Cloud fic.And if Mallow64 decides to read this, I want to thank you for inspiring me to actually start writing fics!!So… thank you!! ^_^But anyway, I am in serious need of sleep right now so, gotta go!

Yunalesca Strife ^_^__


	6. Chapter 6

A Vampire's Tale

Hi!Here's the next chapter.This one was hard to think up.I was also pretty busy while I wrote it.So…umm… read and tell me what you think!And I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6

"What, are you sure? That was a long time ago, how could you remember?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know how I remember.It just stuck in my memory.But I guess I can't be sure until I see for myself", I said looking up at him.

"Well, I can take you to the castle to see him, but only during the night", he said.

"Huh?Why only at night?" I asked.

"He only comes out of his room at night.It's strange.Even Tifa doesn't know why he does it."I stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"But I don't think I should take you tonight.The last time I saw him, he was in a pretty bad mood.And besides, we need a reason why you are in the castle in case you're caught there".I just nodded my head."Let's just enjoy the evening while we're here, okay?"

"Yeah", I agreed.

We sped off across the meadow again.Then we came to a river and got off the chocobo.I sat down on the grass under a tree and watched the water.The reflections of the moon made the water seem to sparkle and appear silver.Cloud sat down beside me.

"I'm so sorry I got you involved with my family problems", I said.

"It's okay, Aeris.I don't mind at all", he said.

We remained silent for a few moments.Cloud picked up a pebble and threw it into the water.It made a soft splashing sound.

"Actually, I had my own problems in the past", he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"It's a long story, but I'll shorten it", he said."I had a little brother named Zack.We grew up as best friends and we did whatever we could to help each other out.While he was young, he took violin lessons.A few years later he became the best violin player anyone had ever seen.People came from all over the world just to see him play a song or two.He was the greatest guy in the world to me".

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He was also known as a ladies' man.Sometimes he would go to the bar just to play his violin and impress women.He was so young but he had a mature mind.The night he turned fifteen he played for everyone in the bar. All of a sudden, a thief stormed in.He accused Zack of sleeping with his girlfriend and Zack protested against it.The thief took out a knife and stabbed him in the heart."Cloud paused and looked down."And I wasn't there to help him".

"That's so sad", I said quietly.Cloud nodded.

"Yeah.After I heard about it, I went into a state of shock.I wouldn't talk for months after that.My family never really cared about me and Zack and we never minded then.But after he died, I needed someone to talk to.My family acted as cold as ever to me.The only time I felt better was when I was practicing my sword skills and whenever I felt alone, I went out into the forest."

"I guess we're almost in the same situation then", I said.Cloud laughed softly.

"Yeah, I guess so", he said looking up at me.

"I'm getting a little tired", I said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, me too", he replied."I think we should go back since it's getting a little late".

"You can go ahead.I'll stay here", I said.

"You're not coming?It's to far to walk back".

"Maybe", I said lying down beside the river, "It's too nice out here to sleep indoors".Cloud walked over to the chocobo.

"I agree with you there, but I still have to go back.Are you sure you're not coming?"

"Yes", I said half asleep.

"Okay", he replied.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me.I heard two sets of footsteps walking away from me.But then they stopped for a couple of minutes.I heard a soft wark coming from the chocobo and one set of footsteps coming toward me.Right before I fell asleep, I felt Cloud put his arm around me.

I woke up a few hours later and the sky was just beginning to get brighter.Cloud seemed to wake up a few minutes earlier than me.I stood up and brushed the leaves and grass off my dress.

"Okay, now we can go back", I said to him with a smile.He laughed and helped me onto the chocobo.He got on and we rode out of the small forest.After a long time, we arrived back at the stable.Cloud went inside to put the chocobo back and I stayed outside.Even after what I heard that night, I felt a little happy.I guess it was because I finally knew someone who understood what happened to me.But a part of me felt awful for Cloud. I would never have thought that a prince would go through something like that.Finally, Cloud came back outside.

"Feel a little better?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you?" I said.

"Yeah, it always feels better when you talk to someone".He looked down.

"What's wrong now?"I asked.

"Nothing, I just… had a lot of fun… tonight.Umm… did you?" he asked.

"Of course I did", I said laughing.He smiled.

"That's good.So… I guess I should go now."After he said that, he stayed standing right where he was."Oh and thank you for listening to my lame story about me.It really made me feel better talking to you", he said in a serious tone.

"It's okay, Cloud.I like talking to…" 

Before I could finish, he quickly leaned forward and kissed me.That really surprised me, but soon I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him.It seemed like time itself stopped.After what seemed like an eternity, we broke apart.

"You interrupted me", I said with a fake arrogant tone.

"Well, excuse me Princess Aeris!" he said sarcastically.

We started laughing.

"Hey, that kinda sounds nice together", he said smiling.

"Okay, that's enough Cloud", I said laughing.

We stopped laughing after a few minutes and the sun began to rise.

"Okay I guess I should really go back now", he said looking at the sky.

"Alright, are you coming back tonight?"I asked.He looked back at me.

"Of course", he said.He turned and started walking away."Have a good morning, Princess", he said, quickly bowing to me.I started laughing again.

"You too", I called to him.He started running back and I sat down against the barn."This is like a fairy tale", I whispered to myself.I smiled and I leaned my head against the wall.I always loved to watch the sunrise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heheheh, romantic chapter, huh?But also a bit sad.Poor Cloud!!And what's Sephiroth's problem?I think anyone can guess that!But anyway, I want to thank everyone who gave me good reviews.Especially Chaos Winged Mage, you really helped me out a lot!! ^_^Ok, I REALLY need to get some sleep now.I only got one hour last night so gotta go!

Yunalesca Strife ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

A Vampire's Tale

Hi. After the really good reviews this story has been getting, I decided to put this chapter up real quick.So read and enjoy!And I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 7

After the sun had fully risen, I decided to go back to sleep for a while.I had slept for about an hour or so when someone woke me up.

"Umm… excuse me.Is your name Aeris by any chance?" a woman asked me.She had long dark brown hair, brown eyes and a long purple velvet dress.

"Yes", I said getting up."You must be Princess Tifa".

"Well, yes, but you don't have to call me Princess.Only arrogant people actually want to be called by their royal titles", she said."But anyway, you must be the person Cloud told me about.Do you really think my father actually killed your father?" she asked.

"Yes, I do", I said.

"Well, I wouldn't doubt it.My father has killed many people and he always acts so mean to people.Honestly, I've hated him all my life."

"How come?" I asked.

"When I was really young, my mother died mysteriously.No one knew how she died but I guess I'm the only person that actually seen the stab mark on her stomach."

"Wow", I said.

"Yeah, you can almost call him evil", she said."But if my family has caused you any pain and grief, I am deeply sorry".

"That's okay", I said.She turned and started to walk out of the barn."Oh, by the way, what's this thing going on with you and Vincent?" I asked with a smile.

She turned around and smiled."You know him?" she asked.I nodded.

"Yep", I said.

"Umm… ask him about it", she said blushing a little.

"Okay.I was going to do that anyway", I said.She laughed and walked out of the barn.

"It was nice meeting you", she called back to me.

After that, I decided to stay awake and do some of my work for the day.One of the chocobos just had a baby so I spent the rest of the day taking care of it.But something really bothered me that day.Vincent didn't come to see me.It quickly turned to night and I was really worried.I walked outside to see if anyone was coming.All of a sudden, someone tapped me on the shoulder.I spun around to see who it was.

"Cloud!You scared me!" I said.

"Sorry", he said laughing.

"Umm… did you see Vincent at all today?" I asked.

"The guy that Tifa likes?" he asked back.I nodded."Umm… I seen him this morning and I think he was supposed to work tonight, but he should've been done about an hour ago."

"I'm really worried about him", I said.Just then a cold wind blew across the meadow.

"Wow, it's really getting cold out here.Want to go inside?" he asked.

"Yeah", I answered.

We went back inside and almost immediately, Cloud noticed the baby chocobo.

"It's so cute!" he said."It's a gold chocobo".

"Yeah", I answered back."I've been trying to breed one forever!It's a lot harder than what it seems."I sat down on a pile of hay.

"Did you name it yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet.I haven't been able to think of a name", I said.

"Hmm… well it's feathers look golden… and sunrises are kinda golden.How about Sunrise?"

I smiled. "Okay, that name works".He walked over and sat by me.

"Did you get a good sleep?" he asked.

"A little.But I only slept for a couple of hours last night.I'm still a little bit tired", I said.

"Yeah.I slept in.No one seemed to notice", he said.We sat in silence for a few minutes.Finally Cloud spoke.

"King Sephiroth set the date for the wedding", he said."Tifa and I are going to talk to him tomorrow night and tell him that we're not getting married."

"Wow, good luck", I said.He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it!"Suddenly the wind came through the window and blew out every candle except for one.

"Maybe closing the window is a good idea", I said laughing.I got up and walked over to the window.I looked out the window for a moment and then closed it.Cloud got up and walked over to me.He put his arm around me.

"Whatever you do, don't go to the castle", he whispered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Something's wrong.All the servants seem to act scared now.They know something".

"What do you mean?" I asked.He looked down.

"I don't know.I just feel that something bad is going to happen", he said even more quietly."I just don't want you to get hurt".

"Cloud, you're really starting to worry me.Why don't you want me to get hurt?Why do you care so much?" I asked looking at him.

"Because…"He paused and looked up at me."Because, I love you."

I waited for a moment to let the words sink in.I felt so happy.Tears began to fall from my eyes.

"I love you too, Cloud", I whispered back.We kissed yet again but this time it actually meant something to us.We were finally both truly happy and nothing could have broken us up at that moment.We spent that whole night in each other's arms."

"Woah, romance warning!" Darius said.Aeris smiled and looked at him.

"Well, you wanted to hear it all!" she said.Darius' face looked serious.

"So where does it all go wrong?" he asked.

"You'll see", she said looking into his eyes with a sad smile.

~*~*~*~

I hate short chapters!Oh well, I'll try to make the next one longer.Hmm… wonder where Vincent is.The next chapter is where the angst genre starts.I had it all planned out even before I started writing so it should be pretty good.Wow, I didn't think this story would be this long.I'm not used to writing long stories.But it's interesting… right?^_~

Yunalesca Strife ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

A Vampire's Tale

Here's chapter 8.I had some extra time so I typed it up quickly.So read!! ^_^ And I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 8

After we woke up, we watched the sunrise again.I never met someone who loved nature as much as I did.But after a while, Cloud began saying how nervous he was.He really was scared about confronting Sephiroth.He still said that he had a very bad feeling.

"It's okay", I told him."If anything happens, I will be right here for you, alright?"

"Yeah", he said with a smile.

After that he kissed me on the cheek and left.But a bad feeling came over me.Where was Vincent?He came to see me everyday for the past few years.He said he would come back to see me.

"Oh well, maybe it's just one of his many jokes", I said to myself.But still I couldn't shake off that feeling.

It was beginning to be a very stormy day.I decided not to let the chocobos out of the barn to eat.Instead, I fed them inside the barn.I also found out that Sunrise was afraid of lightning.I spent most of the day sitting with the chocobo and comforting it.Finally, after a few hours, it fell asleep.I began to wonder about how Cloud and Tifa did against Sephiroth.My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash of thunder.That time, all the chocobos were startled.I got up and gave them more greens to eat to calm them down.I went back to the baby chocobo and sat down.I slowly began to fall asleep.

I was in a wide empty field with clouds overhead.I seemed to be running.I started calling out Cloud's name and I heard someone in the opposite direction.I turned around and looked at the man in front of me.

"Sephiroth", I whispered.He smiled and took out his sword.

"You should have died long ago, with your parents", he said with a voice that seemed to come from all directions.He lifted his sword and brought it down on me.Right before he stabbed me, Cloud came out of nowhere and jumped in front of me.The sword went through his chest.He fell down and I knelt beside him.I started to cry and he wiped my tears away.

"I love you and I always will, my princess", he said before closing his eyes forever.My eyes widened.I thought back to that day when my father died.He said the same thing.

"No, Cloud!Please don't die!I love you!" I yelled.Sephiroth laughed and disappeared.I felt a burning feeling on my back and I looked up.The sun had broken through the clouds and was shining on me.The burning got worse and I started screaming.Finally the pain was too much to bear and I fell unconscious.

I woke up screaming with sweat on my face.

"Wow, I never had a dream like that before", I said rubbing my head.I got up and I started to feel a little dizzy.I leaned against the wall, letting the dizziness pass.I was startled by a scream coming from the castle.I looked out the window but I couldn't see through the rain.It was already really late at night so I decided no to go outside and check.Again I sat down on a pile of hay and put my head down.I had a headache so I decided to go back to sleep.I doubted that Cloud would be there on a night like that.

I woke up and someone was tapping my shoulder gently.

"Aeris, please wake up", he said.

"C-Cloud?What's wrong?" I asked.I couldn't see him because the candles had gone out, but I knew his voice.

"Something happened, Aeris", he said quietly.

"Wait, Cloud.I'll light a candle so I can see you", I said getting up.

"No! Please don't!" he said loudly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't want you to see me like this", he said with a quiet voice.

"See you like what?Cloud, I'm confused.Please let me see you", I said.A flash of lightning lit the room for a moment.I only saw him for about a second but I noticed something was different.

"Okay, but please don't be scared", he said backing away from me.

I stood up and lit a candle.I turned around and gasped.He had very pale skin and his eyes were even more brilliant than before.They had a mystic quality.But they were also filled with tears.

"Cloud, what happened?" I asked shaking a little.He looked down.

"Sephiroth got a little mad at Tifa and I.We found out his secret."

"What's that?" I asked.

"He's a vampire", he said.

"They exist?" I asked with surprise.He looked up at me and nodded.

"We found out and he said that killing us would be too good of a punishment for us", he said looking away."We tried to escape from the castle but he caught Tifa.I heard her scream and I went back to where I heard her.Then Sephiroth jumped out at me and…"

"And what?" I asked.He paused and closed his eyes.After a minute he looked into my eyes, tears flowing down his face.

"He turned me into what he is", he said quietly.I walked over to him and hugged him.

"It's okay, Cloud.Everything is going to turn out okay", I said trying to comfort him.But doubt was lingering in my voice.I started to cry.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you, too", I said smiling through my tears.

"At least I spent my last sunrise with you", he said.I hugged him even tighter.I never wanted him to go through such pain.I never wanted to leave him. I wanted to stay with him forever.I opened my eyes and an idea came to me.Even now, I still don't know why I had to say it to him.It would change my life forever.

"Cloud?" I said.

"What?" he asked.I stopped and took a breath.I closed my eyes.

"Make me into a vampire", I whispered.He quickly pushed me away.

"Are you crazy!?" he yelled."Do you know what it feels like to be like this?It's absolute hell", he said.I walked over to him.

"Cloud, I don't want you to be in pain like this all by yourself.I'd rather be in an eternal hell with you than to live a normal life without you.I love you and I want to be with you forever."He looked into my eyes.

"But you'll regret it!"

"I don't care!Being without you will bring me more pain than you can imagine.Cloud, please understand!I'd give up the sun for you!"He gave me a sad look.

"Aeris… are you absolutely sure?"I nodded."Remember what it feels like to be alive, Aeris.You'll never feel that again".

Aeris stopped and put her head in her arms on the table.

"Then what happened?" Darius asked impatiently.He heard quiet sobbing sounds from her.She brought her head up to look at him.

"He made me into what you see before you", she said quietly.

"How?" he asked.

"Please don't make tell you the details of it.It's too painful to remember".

"Oh, okay", he said."What happened after that?"

"Cloud took me to a mirror so I could see myself.And I know that most people think that vampires are invisible in mirrors, but it's not true.We can see ourselves just as good as any normal person.When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't recognize myself.My skin was so pale and my eyes were so bright that they actually scared me.But all my senses were incredible.I could see as well as an eagle and I could hear almost anything.I even had a type of telepathy.I could read people's minds and talk to them through their thoughts.It was a frightening experience.

I finally looked away from the mirror and looked at Cloud.We hugged each other again.

"I can't believe I did this", he said.

"It's okay Cloud. I forced you to", I said.

"No, you didn't", he said.I looked at him.

"Yes, I did!" I almost yelled.

"Okay, so what are we going to do now?" he asked with tears still in his eyes.

"Let's go see Sephiroth", I answered.

~*~*~*~

Ok, the action starts soon!What do you think so far?I'd say it's a little angsty.I have a screwed up mind! ^_~Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.I have to take a break from typing for a while.Plus, I'm kinda mad at my computer.It froze up while I was working on this chapter and I forgot to save it.So, now I feel stupid!Oh well, gotta go!

Yunalesca Strife ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

A Vampire's Tale

Hi.Ok, I said I was gonna take a break for a while but I decided to quickly put this chapter up.So… read and tell me what you think!And I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 9

We walked out of the barn into the storm and I hardly even noticed the cold weather.But standing in the rain made me feel a little better about what had happened.It was too late to complain about that now.

"This feels way too different", I said.

"I know.But you have to get used to it", Cloud replied.

We kept walking toward the castle.We still didn't know what we were going to do when we got there, but we still needed to find Sephiroth.The anger I had toward him was raging inside me.At least now I had the strength to fight him.I felt something sharp in my mouth and I stopped walking.Cloud turned around.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Fangs.I actually have fangs", I said with a worried expression on my face.

"It's okay, Aeris.You'll get used to it", he said.

"Wait a second, you don't have fangs", Darius said.

"Yes, I do.You just can't see them because all vampires have an ability to hide them", Aeris replied.

"Okay then, let me see them", he said.

"You might get scared.I don't want to scare you away", she said smiling.

"Please?I won't get scared", he said.She laughed.

"Okay, but you'll regret it", she replied.She flashed her fangs at him and his eyes widened.

"Woah.Okay, remind me to never ask you to do that again, alright?" he said, obviously shaken.She looked down and laughed.

"Alright", she said with a smile.

"Okay, back to the story", he said trying to calm down.

"We continued to walk and I began to sense things around me.They were miles away but I still felt their presence.They were things like birds and other wild animals.It became quite distracting and I found out that I could block these feelings out completely.We eventually came upon the moat that was around the castle and the drawbridge was up.

"How are we going to get across?" I asked.Cloud looked straight ahead.

"We'll jump", he said.

"Jump?!Are you crazy?" I asked."No one could get over that!"He looked at me.

"Are you sure about that?"I nodded."Watch", he said.He took a running start and he leapt off the ground.He flew over the moat and landed easily on the other side."Your turn, Aeris", he said.

"I-I can't do that", I said, visibly scared.

"Yes, you can", he said back to me.

"No, I can't", I said backing away.

"Aeris, it will take a while before you can truly understand how powerful you are now.But I know for sure that you can jump if you just tried."

I finally just stopped thinking and I started running.Right at the end of the ledge, I jumped and I easily flew across to the other side.

"See?I told you", he said.

"Wow, that was almost too easy", I said looking at him.

"Yeah.Now let's look for a way to get in."

We walked around the castle and we found an open window.We jumped through it and looked around.

"Oh my God, what happened here?" I asked.

"I don't know", he answered slowly.

The room had been destroyed and there was blood everywhere.It was then that Cloud realized which room it was.He walked over to the bed that had been ripped apart.

"This is my parents' room", he whispered.He closed his eyes.He looked like he was trying to sense a presence.After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and looked down."Th-they're dead", he replied.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked.He nodded.

"There's not one living person in this whole castle", he said."Let's keep going."

All of a sudden, both of us sensed something at the same time.Whatever it was, it scared me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I think we found him", he said quietly.He walked over to me."Okay, you have to try to learn how to block your thoughts from everyone around you", he said."If you don't, Sephiroth could find us before we find him."

I tried blocking my thoughts."Like that?" I asked."Can you read my mind now?"

"Okay, stay like that.Let's go", he said.He took my hand and we walked out of the room.We went into another room that was full of weapons.

"If we're going to fight Sephiroth, we're going to need weapons", he said."I have my sword.What do you use?" he asked.I never used a weapon before so I looked around to see what I could easily use.Finally I chose to take a staff that was leaning against the wall in the corner.

"I'll take this", I said.

We walked out of the room and into the hallway.The whole castle seemed to be in bad shape.Things were scattered across the floor and the stone walls had holes.We entered the main hall and we looked around.

"He's in here somewhere", Cloud whispered.Even when he whispered, his voice echoed through the hall.It was the biggest room in the castle so Sephiroth could've been anywhere.We kept walking and I became even more scared.It was just too quiet.The only things we heard were the rain silently hitting the walls and the low rumble of the thunder.A sudden gust of wind blew in through the window and all candles except for one went out.The room went dark.I tried to feel for Cloud's hand.

"Cloud?Where are you?" I whispered into the darkness.Only silence answered.

"Cloud, can you hear me?" I said a little bit louder.I turned around and I saw a faint outline of a figure walking toward me.I began to walk toward the person when a flash of lightning lit the room.I easily saw who it was.I froze in fear.

"Sephiroth", I whispered.He stopped walking and all of a sudden, all the candles in the room lit up again.I looked for Cloud and he wasn't in the room.I was still too scared to move.

"You look familiar", he said to me.He walked up to me.

"I should!" I yelled without thinking.Right after that, I knew that was a mistake.I held the staff tight in my hands.He looked into my eyes and I felt my mind being looked into.

"You're the little girl", he said finally."Yes, I recognize the pendant".I notice that he was curious about me being a vampire, so he read my mind again.I tried to block him but he was too powerful.It almost hurt when he did that.

"So, the brat prince made you", he said.

"Brat prince?" I asked.

"Yes.He thought he was too good for my daughter", he replied."But that shouldn't matter to you.I am surprised you made it this far in life.But you gave it all up just to be with him?"

"Yes", I replied.He laughed.

"Foolish girl", he replied."I have no time to hear your pathetic words, so I shall kill you quickly", he said as he raised his sword over his head."You are no challenge for me".

I closed my eyes and awaited my death.But then I heard Cloud.

"Aeris, no!"

I quickly turned around and I felt Sephiroth's sword enter my back and go through my heart.

~*~*~*~

Ok, that chapter was horrible in my opinion.But I guess it has more action than the other chapters.Although I don't know if that's a good thing! ^_~Sephiroth is pretty mean in this story, huh?I was originally working on a different fic where Sephiroth turns into a good guy, but I put that one on hold for a while so I could write this story.To answer Chaos Winged Mage's question, if I get a good idea about a chapter, I quickly type it up.I've been getting lots of ideas lately so I kept adding chapters.But the chapters are also a little short!If I wanted to write a really excellent story, I would probably take a few weeks for each chapter also!But I have lots of plans for this story so it shouldn't turn out that bad.I also have a plan with other stories but I'm not saying anything just yet!But, anyway, gotta go!

Yunalesca Strife ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

A Vampire's Tale

I finally wrote this chapter.I had a small case of writer's block, but it should be gone now.Anyway, here's just another small chapter.I hate small chapters but I just had to get this posted so I could think about the next part.So read and try to enjoy.And I don't own Final Fantasy.

~*~*~

Chapter 10

"Wait a second.Don't vampires die if they're stabbed through the heart?" Darius asked.

"Actually, that's another lie about vampires.The only way they could die is by shining sunlight on them or burning them with fire somehow", Aeris replied.

"Oh okay.Continue please", he said.

"Ok", she said taking a breath.

"It hurt much more than I thought it would.But it scared me more than ever when I saw my own blood running down the sword.Cloud said my name again and I heard footsteps coming toward me.Sephiroth ripped the sword out of me and I heard swords crash together.I fell onto my back and I felt the pain slowly disappear.I looked to see how serious the wound was but it was gone.

"I'm dreaming", I said to myself.I looked up to see Cloud and Sephiroth fighting.Still shaking from being scared, I picked up my staff and got up.Cloud quickly stabbed Sephiroth and I gasped.Sephiroth fell to the ground and Cloud ran up to me.He was out of breath.

"Come on, let's get out of here", he said taking my hand.

"But what about Sephiroth" I asked.I glanced over to where he was.He appeared unconscious.

"He's much too powerful for us.We can't destroy him".

We heard a noise coming from Sephiroth and we turned around.He stood up and looked at us.

"What is he doing?" Cloud whispered.

"I don't know", I replied.Sephiroth looked directly at me and whispered something under his breath.I instantly started to feel dizzy and I let go of Cloud's hand.

"Aeris, what's wrong?" he said.

"I-I just feel a little dizzy", I said.Sephiroth whispered something else and my eyes closed.I began to walk to him.I couldn't control myself anymore.It was trying to stop and run back but I couldn't.I stopped walking and I stood beside Sephiroth.

"Aeris!What are you doing?!"Cloud yelled.Sephiroth smiled.

"She's with me now", he said with his arm around me.I opened my eyes but I still wasn't in control.

"What did you do to her!?" Cloud yelled as he clenched his sword.

"She's more useful to me than I thought", he said.Cloud looked down.

"Let go of her", he said almost whispering.Sephiroth just started laughing.Cloud looked up.

"I said, let go of her", he said more loudly.Sephiroth continued to laugh.The air around Cloud began to glow and he lifted his sword.

"Omnislash", he said quietly.He suddenly sped toward Sephiroth and began to slash him furiously.Then he jumped into the air, preparing for the last fatal blow.Sephiroth fell to his knees.Right before Cloud slashed Sephiroth for the last time, I suddenly jumped into the swords path.He quickly threw his sword to the side and he landed on his feet in front of me.He looked directly into my eyes.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Don't hurt him", I replied.He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't let him control you, Aeris.You're stronger than him.I know you are".I suddenly dropped my staff and punched him in the face.He flew a few feet and crashed into a small table.I heard Sephiroth laugh from down where he was.I turned around and helped him up.He had almost completely recovered from his injuries.

"I think I'm starting to like you", he said with a smirk on his face.I felt myself smile but on the inside I was screaming.He walked to where Cloud was and looked down at him.

"Pathetic", he said as he looked at him.I walked to him.I suddenly felt Sephiroth's grip on my mind let go slightly.

"I have nothing more to say to you", he said as he took out his sword.I used my new power and I got control back.I quickly punched Sephiroth in the face and he fell.I was surprised with my own strength.I reached my hand down to Cloud.

"Come on Cloud", I said.I helped him up and we started to run.

"How do we get out of here?" I asked.

"This way", he said as he took my hand.We ran for what seemed like forever.After countless minutes, we came to the drawbridge.But it wasn't down.

"Okay, now what do we do?" I asked.

"Just release that lever", he said pointing to the lever beside me.I pushed it up and the drawbridge began to slowly descend. We patiently waited and there was a voice behind us.

"You think you're going somewhere?"

We turned to see Sephiroth walking to us, his sword reflecting moonlight.

"You really think you can escape that easily?" he asked smiling.I backed up to the drawbridge.It wasn't down enough to escape just yet.Cloud stood in front of me.

"Get away from us or I'll finish you off without you using Aeris to stop me", Cloud said.Sephiroth laughed again.I began to feel that same dizziness that I felt earlier.I held my head in my hands and I yelled out.

"Let me go!"I screamed.Pain replaced the dizziness that I felt and I fell down to my knees.I felt Cloud's hand on my back.

"Fight it Aeris", he said.

"I'm trying!" I yelled out.

The drawbridge was down completely now.Cloud picked me up and began to run out of the castle.But then the drawbridge burst into flames.Cloud stopped just before running into them.We heard Sephiroth laughing yet again.Cloud backed away from the fire and turned to look at Sephiroth.The pain in my head stopped.

"Let me down, Cloud.I'm fine now", I said to him.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Yes", I said smiling and nodding.He let me down and I looked at Sephiroth.But then I turned around and gazed into Cloud's eyes.

"Huh?What's wrong?" he asked.I smiled.He looked even more confused.But suddenly I pushed Cloud forward onto the flames of the drawbridge.I started to cry inside my mind but my face smiled.Sephiroth put his hand on my shoulder.The pain started again in my head.I fell to my knees screaming.

"Save him!" I yelled, "Please!"I could hear Cloud yelling for me.

"Why should I?" Sephiroth answered in a calm voice, his hand was still on my shoulder.

"Because I love him!" I screamed. "Please", I said sobbing.

I heard Sephiroth chuckle to himself.The pain was just too much now.I fell unconscious.

~*~*~ 

Ugh, done that chapter.Is it just me or is it getting worse?Hmm…Anyway, can anyone guess what's gonna happen?Heheh, I think it's getting a little predictable.I hope this will change it.If anyone is wondering how the drawbridge suddenly started on fire, Sephiroth did it with his mind.Yes, I know it's kinda lame but he is supposed to be powerful.But anywayz, please review.I'm still open to suggestions. ^_^

Yunalesca Strife ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

A Vampire's Tale

Ok, I hope this chapter is a little better.But I don't really know the quality of my own work, so decide for your self.^_^And I do not own Final Fantasy.

~*~*~

Chapter 11

I woke up in a dark room.The room seemed to be built with stones and bricks.The windows near the ceiling were covered in boards so most of the moonlight couldn't get through.It was then I realized I was in the castle dungeon.The thought of Cloud came back to my mind.I quickly sat up and I heard a voice.

"You're finally awake".

I turned around and I was surprised to find Cloud sitting near me.He was leaning against the wall and a tiny ray of moonlight hit his face, making him seem like a ghost.But I knew he was real.He just couldn't die that easily.I leaned over and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry", I whispered.I just couldn't believe I let myself do that to him.

"It's okay.It wasn't your fault".

"But I could've killed you", I said to him.

"Aeris.I said it wasn't your fault".I sighed.

"Okay".I leaned against the wall beside him."But how did you get out of the fire?"

"I think Sephiroth helped me out".I was confused.

"Why would he?" I asked.

"I don't know", he said looking down.We sat in silence for a few minutes.The whole time I was thinking about how this all started. 

"I shouldn't have let myself do it to you", he said quietly.I sighed again.I got up and looked around the room."What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to find a way out", I said.

"I tried earlier.We can't get out.The door is too strong".

"Oh", I said.Just then I noticed that my pendant was missing.In my mind I started to panic, but I calmed myself down.I told myself that I would be able to find it when I get out.Then I felt a sudden warmth come over me.

"The sun is coming up soon", I said.Cloud looked up.

"Yeah, I know", he said.

"Are we going to be safe in here during the day?" I asked.

"I think so", he replied.I sat down and leaned against him.He put his arm around me."We'll be okay", he whispered."I promise".

I smiled and a tear ran down my face.I quickly fell unconscious as the sun rose overhead".

"Wow", Darius said.Aeris smiled."After this, I won't need to read my book again".

"How come?" Aeris asked.

"My book is so boring compared to this.I mean, the main vampire character seems so fake now".Aeris laughed.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked.

"I don't know", he said laughing.Aeris looked at him.

"You're getting tired, aren't you?" she asked.He looked down.

"Yes.A little", he replied.

"Maybe I should stop", she said leaning back in her chair.

"No!Please don't.This is the most interesting story I've ever heard", he said, putting his hand on hers.She looked down.

"Well, okay", she said.

"But I'm curious about a few things.How did Cloud survive the fire?" he asked.

"He was burned, but not badly.He wasn't in the fire for very long.He didn't look burned but his skin was less pale".

"Oh okay.Did you ever find your pendant?"Aeris looked down and shook her head.

"No, I never did.I never knew what happened to it".Darius stayed silent for a moment.

"Well, what happened when you woke up?"Aeris took a breath.

"It was the next night.I had slept through the day.I opened my eyes and Cloud wasn't there.I didn't want to move because I was too scared.Finally I heard the door open.Sephiroth walked in.

"Well, you're awake", he said smiling.I looked up at him.

"Where's Cloud?" I asked.

"You should be thanking me for saving him for you when I could've left him there to burn", he replied with a voice that echoed through the room.

"Where is he?" I asked again.

"Come with me", he said with his hand reaching for mine.He helped me up and we left the room.We walked up the endless flights of stairs until we were at the top floor of the castle.He took me to the main balcony.I looked out over the land.I was surprised about how far I could see and I gasped.The stars made the water seem like sparkling diamonds and the moonlight made the leaves on the trees look silver.It was beautiful.But then his voice brought me back to my harsh reality.

"You gave it all up, just for him?" he asked.

I didn't move or make a sound.

"You gave up the world of light just to be with him?" he asked again.

I still wouldn't answer.I just stayed looking out over the land.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

"Yes", I said weakly.Sephiroth walked over to me.I turned to face him."Why am I so important to you all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Because you're different", he replied."I've never known a woman to give her life to the man she loves".I looked into his eyes.It was like seeing the very source of evil and madness.I asked my question again.

"Where is he?"

"You are also a lot more courageous than I though".

"So what?" I asked.He smiled.I asked myself what kind of plan was he thinking of now.But something was going to happen.I just knew it.But whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.I backed up to the balcony ledge.Sephiroth reached his hand out to me.

"Join me", he said, the madness was shining in his eyes.

~*~*~

So how was that chapter?Ugh, now I think it's getting a little predictable again.Oh well.There are some mysteries in this chapter though.I'm still trying to decide about one of them.I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly.At least before I go back to school. ~_~See ya!

Yunalesca Strife ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

A Vampire's Tale

Chapter 12

He wanted me to join him?I couldn't believe it.He was the one who caused all my sorrow.It was because of him that my family was killed.How could I be on his side?I could feel even more rage build up inside me.I walked up to him and gave my answer.

"Never", I said to him looking straight into his eyes.I didn't wait for a reaction, so I quickly walked away.If he didn't tell me where Cloud was, I guess I had to find him myself.But then I heard his voice once again.

"Even if it costs your beloved prince's life?" he asked.I stopped walking and turned around.

"What are you talking about?"Something in his tone of voice scared me.The feeling inside me that something bad was going to happen instantly got worse.

"You would do anything to make sure that he is safe, wouldn't you?" he asked as he started to walk slowly toward me.The smile never left his face.I quickly became bothered by him and all his stupid questions.

"I'm not believing a single thing you say until I see Cloud", I said loudly.He stopped and sighed.

"Very well", he said simply.He turned and went back down the stairs.I decided to follow him.We went all the way back down to the first floor and Sephiroth led me to the door that led back down to the dungeon.

"He's in one of the cells.When you are done talking with him, come back to me and tell me your real answer".After that he walked away.I opened the door and went down the steps.I tried out my new abilities and I quickly sensed Cloud's presence in the cell that was closest to me.I walked through the doorway and found him still unconscious.He seemed to not have awakened from his sleep during the day. I gently woke him up.

"Aeris, what's wrong?" he asked.I began to tell him about everything Sephiroth told me.He became visually upset and he stopped me."We have to get out of here", he said.

"But we have to do something about Sephiroth", I said."We also need to know what happened to Tifa and Vincent".

"I agree with you Aeris, but we're still not used to our abilities yet.We can't do very much right now.And don't worry about Tifa and Vincent, okay?We'll find them".I just nodded.Cloud stood up and walked to the doorway.

"But what about what Sephiroth said to me?If I don't go to his side, he might kill you".Cloud stopped and turned to look at me.

"No matter what happens Aeris, do not give in to him.He will only lead you into a world of pain.Even if it does cost my life".

"But…" I started to talk.

"Aeris, remember my words", he interrupted.I looked down and sighed.

"Alright", I replied.

I followed him out the door and up the steps.We stopped and looked around.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked."I don't think that Sephiroth will let us leave that easily".

"I don't think so either.But we have to at least try.We can't go to the drawbridge because that's on the other side of the castle, but there should be a secret door around here".

"A secret door?"

"Yeah, in case of emergencies", he replied.We walked around looking for the door when Sephiroth showed up.

"Make up your mind yet?" he asked me.

"You have my answer, Sephiroth", I said.Sephiroth's smile disappeared.

"Well, I guess you intend to leave then, hmm?" Sephiroth said in a strange tone.He didn't bother to wait for our answer."The door's right here".He pointed to a metal door with a metal bar across it."Go ahead".

Both of us were confused.Why would he let us leave after all of that?Cloud walked slowly to the door and opened it.Sephiroth backed away from us and put on a friendly smile.I looked at Cloud and he shrugged.He walked through the door and waited for me on the other side.I walked to the door and that familiar dizzy feeling came back.It happened so fast that I had no time to react.I stopped and I looked at Cloud.It was then I felt warmth on my skin again.I realized I had almost slept right through the night and the sun would be coming up soon.I told myself to run through the door but nothing happened.Cloud looked confused.

"Aeris, hurry!" he said.I smiled at him again.It was then he realized I wasn't myself."Oh God, not again", he said under his breath.The air was quickly beginning to get warmer.There was not much time left.I heard Sephiroth whisper what he wanted me to do.I started screaming no inside my head.The sky was beginning to turn orange.At that moment, a tear somehow escaped and fell down my face.My eyes began to burn.Cloud walked toward me and suddenly, against all my power, I slammed the door and locked it with the metal bar.Right then, Sephiroth pulled me back away from the door and held me there.I started screaming and I tried to get away from him and open the door.I heard Cloud hit the door as hard as he could, over and over again.I started crying to Sephiroth to please let me go, I needed to save him.Soon, Cloud's attempts at breaking down the door stopped.I started to become weaker because the sun had almost risen.I stopped crying to Sephiroth and I began to yell I'm sorry to Cloud.I repeated it over and over again, wishing I would somehow be forgiven for this.But then, he communicated to me through my mind.

"Aeris!It's not your fault!Please don't be sad over this.You can't fight what is meant to happen.I just need you to be strong, okay?Know the things I have said to you and you will be okay.I will forever love you and just remember that love always survives death".

I stopped struggling against Sephiroth's hold and I just wept.With each passing second, I became weaker.Sephiroth dropped me and I fell to the floor.

"I love you", I whispered.A few seconds later, I fell into a dark dreamless sleep".

"Oh my God, did he really die?" Darius asked.Aeris just looked up at him.She was fighting tears from falling from her eyes.But it was apparent that she lost that battle.Tears were now steaming down her face.She continued with her story.

"When I woke up, I was alone.Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen.I looked up at the door and wondered if it really happened.I almost expected Cloud to somehow surprise me from behind.I got up and walked to the door.I removed the metal bar and I stopped.I was almost too scared to open it but I knew I had to.I opened the door and I expected to find him there.But the only thing I saw was a spot on the ground where a patch of grass had been burnt.

"No", I whispered.I started to cry yet again.But I was tired of crying.I had to do something.He told me to be strong.It was time to act like it.I sat there on the grass for the rest of the night looking up at the constellations.Suddenly they didn't seem so beautiful.

~*~

Ugh, too sad.But hey, this is the mood I'm in when I think of school!Bad huh?Anywayz, tell me what you think!I have to go and try to get some sleep.See ya!

Yunalesca Strife ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

A Vampire's Tale

Heheh, ok I was bored in math class so I decided to write this chapter.This one was a little easier to write than the last chapter.But I hope it's a little better.And less depressing. ^_^Anyway, read and tell me what you think.

~*~

Chapter 13

It was nearing sunrise and I wasn't feeling any better.I was trying to think of reasons for not letting myself burn in the next morning sunlight.I only thought of one reason and that was Sephiroth.I just couldn't let him live unpunished for what he made me do to Cloud.But even the thought of trying to find Vincent and Tifa didn't make me want to stay alive.Sephiroth would've probably killed them by now.It was around then that I realized that nothing really mattered to me anymore.

I stood up and took a breath.An idea came to me, but I was upset that I would ever come up with such a plan.But I guess somehow, it had to be done.I went back inside the castle and walked down each of the endless hallways, searching for Sephiroth.Finally I sensed him on the other side of the doorway that was across from me.I tried pushing the door but it was locked from the other side.I left my hands on the door and an image of the door's lock came into my mind.I pictured the lock opening and I heard a soft click.I pushed the door again and it opened easily.I walked inside.The first thing I saw was Sephiroth's coffin in the middle of the small room.

"Typical vampire", I thought to myself.

I noticed that Sephiroth was inside, already beginning his daily rest.I could already feel that familiar warm feeling, saying that the sun was about to rise.But I still waited.I glanced at the wall beside me and I saw the torch that lit the room.I was instantly reminded of the idea I had gotten earlier.I reached out and took the torch.I held it safely in my hand as I waited for the sun.Even in a room without windows, I started to feel my eyes burning, but this time I didn't feel any weaker.The heat had gotten much more intense but I still waited.I waited until it was only mere seconds until the sun had fully risen.When it came to that time, I set Sephiroth's wooden coffin on fire and threw the torch into the rising flames.I burst out of the room and headed straight for a way out of the castle.I ran straight through the drawbridge opening and I easily jumped across the gap.I ran into the forest with amazing speed but the sun soon caught up with me.I felt the sun's rays directly on my back and it was the worst pain I had ever felt.But I soon saw the small opening of a cave not too far away from me and I silently thanked the gods.I dashed into the cave and I fell onto the cool, rough ground.Right before I fell into my dreamless slumber, I could've sworn that I heard Sephiroth's cries of pain echo over the land.

I woke up the next night and I was in too much pain to move.The sun had done too much damage to my back and I would have to wait until the pain was gone if I wanted to move around again.I began to think about things that I haven't even thought about since the night I became a vampire.I worried about the chocobos in the stable.Did they really have enough food?By the time I was done thinking about the many topics that crossed my mind, I felt like I hadn't been injured at all.I got up and walked out of the cave.First I went to the stable to check up on my chocobos.To my relief, they were fine.Something in my mind told me to release them and let them live among nature. They were all old enough to live on their own now, even Sunrise, the youngest chocobo.I agreed with the idea, but I wanted to keep Sunrise for myself.A gold chocobo would be very useful in case I had wanted to travel.Sunrise was also very special to me.Somehow she reminded me about my life before everything went wrong.

I left her near the stable and I walked to the castle.The castle was in ruins after the fire.I searched for any kind of life among the ruins but I only found a sense of peace surrounding the area.That's when I knew for sure that Sephiroth was gone.I turned around and walked away, never wanting to look upon that area again.I went back to my chocobo and I realized how weak I felt.I thought about it for a while and I found out why.Vampires drink blood.I sighed and I quickly vowed to myself that I would never take an innocent persons life to keep my own.I would only drink the blood of murderers and thieves.

I went into Nibelheim and in less than two minutes after I entered town, a man came up to me with a dagger in his hand and demanded money.I never wanted to kill him, but my vampire instincts easily took over".

"Did you… drink his blood?" Darius asked a bit uneasily.Aeris looked off to the side and nodded.

"It is one of the worst things about being a vampire.You absolutely hate it, but you know you have to do it.Even after all these years, I still haven't gotten used to it.But over time, I was able to do it less and less.I can now go for a few months without needing blood.Someday, I may not need blood at all".

"That's strange", Darius said.Aeris nodded again.

"Anyway, I went to Nibelheim to read books in the town library.I needed to know more about vampires.Being a vampire also gave me the ability to read at an incredible speed.After reading every book that seemed useful to me in a single night, I left town.My questions still weren't answered and I knew if I were going to get answers, I would have to travel all over the world.I heard about the amazing libraries in Midgar and Junon while talking to people in the streets while my mother was still alive.There was no need to stay so I decided to leave the Nibel Mountains and that is when I truly started to learn.Over the next two hundred years, I would learn the answers to great mysteries, read amazing novels, and even look upon some of the greatest pieces of artwork in history.It was also funny to see how music evolved over the years.Back when the first Waltz was written, I never would've guessed that Rock music would one day come into existence.Music was the one thing that brought me closest to happiness.But I never felt true happiness since Cloud died.The memory of Cloud gave me a new interest though.I knew he loved the stars so I started to learn more about them.Soon after, I knew the name of every constellation and every important star in the night sky.New constellations were also discovered, such as the Phoenix.Right now almost everyone knows that in autumn, the Phoenix constellation takes up most of the northern sky.It was so much fun to find out information like this.

But there was one vampire mystery I could not find the answer to.And even to this day, I still don't know what happens to vampires' souls when they die.In many of the books I've read, it says that vampires are the devil's army and that they would return to the devil when they die.But of course, I don't believe any of it.That is the one question I have wanted to answer for most of my life as a vampire.I always liked to think that Cloud turned into my guardian angel and that he was guiding me through most of my life.But things like that are so hard to believe.I'm just so surprised that I lasted this long".

"Did you see any other vampires?" Darius asked.Aeris thought for a moment.

"Yes, I did.But those stories are much too long to talk about in a single night".For the first time in a while, they both became silent.Finally Darius spoke.

"You never found Tifa or Vincent?" he asked.Aeris shook her head.

"No.But I get a strange feeling every time I think of them.It's weird".Darius nodded and looked around the room.He realized that they were the last people left.He took a quick glance at the clock on the wall.

"Wow, it's 4:47 already.It's getting bright outside".Aeris smiled and nodded.

"You should get some rest.You look like you need it", she said.

"Yeah, I guess".Darius paused."So… the story is over then?"Aeris looked out the window for a moment and nodded.

"That was merely the short way of telling my story.It would take many more nights to tell the whole thing", she said with a smile.Darius smiled back.The story was over but he didn't want to leave.But she was right.He really did need sleep.He sighed and stood up.She continued to look out the window.He walked over to his original seat and picked up his book.He laughed to himself.

"I just still can't believe someone like me could hear a story like…" Darius turned around and he realized he was the only one in the room.He smiled and left some money on the table.He walked out of the silent bar and continued down the sidewalk.The sun was just beginning to show its presence.

He came to a garbage can and stopped.He took one last look at his book and threw it away.He knew that he would never need to read it again.

~*~

I could've ended the fic with this chapter but there's just one more chapter left.I'm probably going to take some time to think about the last chapter and hopefully make it actually sound good.And yes, in this chapter Aeris does seem to be a little out of character.Well, I did write this in math class.I was bored and I needed to write something with a little action.But anywayz, gotta go!

Yunalesca Strife ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

            Aeris quickly left the bar and walked down the sidewalk.  The whole night she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone like her was around, and the feeling remained in her heart.  She heard silent footsteps behind her and she stopped.  After all these years, she still knew who it was.  She smiled.

            "Hello Vincent", she said still with her back facing him.  Finally she turned around.

            "How did you know who I was?" he asked.

            "I just know, that's all", she said with a bit of fake arrogance in her voice.  Vincent smiled.

            "It's like you never changed at all.  But I can never believe that you asked Cloud to do something like that".

            "So, you did hear my story."  Vincent nodded.

            "It surprised me a little.  Even I wasn't successful in killing Sephiroth".

            "Actually it surprised me too".  Aeris tried to think of a way to change the subject.  She looked up at him and noticed his features.  He was now a vampire but he still had scars on his face.  He looked like he had gone through hell.

            "What happened to you?" she asked softly.  He tried to avoid her gaze.

            "More than you'll ever know", he replied still looking away.

            "Tell me.  You heard my story, let me hear yours".

            Before she could say anything else, Vincent took her hand and dropped something into it.  He stepped back and Aeris looked at the shining, silver pendant that she lost so long ago.  She looked at him in awe.

            "How…did you…?" Vincent just smiled.

            "Sephiroth had it", he replied.

            "Then how did you get it from Sephiroth?"

            "It's a long story and there's hardly enough time for that tonight".  Aeris smiled and nodded.  She looked at the pendant again and thought for a moment.

            "I've been searching for you for so long", he said suddenly.  "I wanted to see you again…before anything else happened".

            "Why didn't you come back that night?" Aeris asked in almost a whisper.  She looked straight into his eyes, almost fearing the answer he would give to her.

            "I couldn't let you see me like this…"

            "That sounds familiar", she quickly replied, looking away.  Vincent sighed.

            "But it's true.  I didn't know how you would take it.  I-I didn't want to scare you away", he said trying not to make the truth sound like a lie.

            "But it scared me more when you didn't come back!  You don't know how worried I was!"  Vincent looked down.

            "I'm sorry, but I was confused.  I wasn't even sure what had happened to me.  You wouldn't really understand because you had a choice".  Aeris was hurt by his words but she knew it was true.  She just looked down at the pendant in her hand.

            "I'm sorry.  Maybe I shouldn't have said that", he said.

            "No, it's okay", she replied.  "I have another question".

            "What is it?" he asked.

            "What happened to Tifa?" she asked him, looking up.

            "When Cloud and Tifa went into the castle expecting to confront Sephiroth, Cloud was made into a vampire.  I don't know what happened to Tifa.  I went in to look for her but I never found her.  But it doesn't mean she's dead".  Aeris nodded.

            For a few minutes, they both tried to think of the things they wanted to say to each other if they ever met once again.  But nothing came to their minds.  Finally Aeris spoke.

            "So…what now?"  Vincent looked up.

            "I don't know".  Aeris looked at the sky.

            "I-I have to go now", she said with regret in her voice.

            "Already?  Why?"

            "I have to find out something for myself", she said beginning to walk away.  Vincent became confused.  But he knew they would have another night to talk about things.  She couldn't just leave forever without him telling her everything.  And he did have so much to tell her.

            He looked down at the ground and she suddenly stopped walking.

            "…Vincent?"

            "What?" he asked looking up at her.  She took one last look at her pendant and turned around.

            "Catch."

            She threw the pendant to Vincent.  He caught it and gave her a confused look.  She smiled and began to walk away again.  But she couldn't leave without telling him one more thing.

            "Thank you".

            He heard her words in his mind and a worried feeling surfaced inside him.  Before he knew it, she had completely vanished from his sight.  But somehow, a part of him disappeared along with her.  He began to walk back and he held the silver necklace close to his heart.  It would forever be the most treasured of his possessions.

            In no time, Aeris was back at the site of Nibelheim castle.  Over the years she had learned how to rise into the sky, and eventually, how to fly.  She walked around and thought of the memories that came back to her.  But nothing was the same.  The castle was completely gone and the meadow was overgrown with all kinds of plant life.  She liked it better this way.  She finally put her thoughts about what happened aside and focused on what she wanted to do.

            She walked to a small area of flowers and admired them.  They were just like the ones her mother grew in her garden.  She smiled and felt the familiar feeling of the sun's heat on her back.  She sighed and looked at the sky.

            "Just a few more minutes", she said to herself.

            She walked into a small open field and waited.  Feeling the air get warmer, she suddenly had a sense of fear.  What would happen if she did this?  Her confusion about the situation was great but she needed to find out.

            Her mind started to wander as she waited.  She thought about the people she met, the knowledge she gained, and the world she beheld.  But her mind eventually came to Vincent.  A tear escaped from her eye as she thought how much she missed him over the years.  Even if Cloud never showed up, how she could have learned to…love him.  But Cloud ruined any chance of that happening.  But Vincent didn't like her, did he?  Even on those cold nights so long ago, when Vincent stayed with her, that was an act of friendship.  Even when the blankets weren't enough to keep her warm, he put his arm around her.  That was merely an act of friendship too, wasn't it?  It was never anything more.

            "I'm so sorry, Vincent", she whispered as she fought back the tears.  The sun began to show itself and a ray of light hit the ground in front of her.  As the sun rose, the beam got closer and closer.  She steadily became more and more impatient, even with the warm air stinging her skin.  She sighed and whispered something out loud.  

_May the angels of mercy find goodness in thy soul_

_And may they fly thee to the eternal nirvana_

_Where endless happiness reigns above sorrow_

_And one day, I shall meet you once again…_

They were the same words her mother said over her dead father's body.  She smiled, knowing her words were heard and walked into the ray of light.  The amount of pain she felt then surpassed any other she had felt her whole life.  She cried out and fell to her hands and knees.  She knew the pain wouldn't stop for a while because she had become more resilient to sunlight over time.  She cried out again and wondered if the whole world could hear her.  One final tear fell from her face and she fainted, never to awake on this world again.

            The pain stopped.  She felt a soft, cool breeze.  But she was too scared to open her eyes.  She didn't want to see what horrors she could wake up to.  But her fear was gone and she was filled with a sense that everything was okay.  She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.  She was in a meadow similar to the one near the castle so many years ago.  But this one was more beautiful.  Birds sang from the treetops and the wind rustled the leaves and grass.  But the first thing she noticed was that it was daytime.  The sun shone way up in the bright blue sky and she smiled.  Her eyes and skin didn't burn anymore.  She looked down and saw that she was wearing the same long, brown dress she wore the last few days as a real person.  She stood up and walked to the small stream.  Looking into the rushing water, she noticed her eyes didn't have that supernatural glow anymore.  And her skin wasn't an eerie pale color.  It was like she was human again.  She smelled the sweet scents of the flowers nearby and a wave of relief washed over her.  But, something was missing…

            She didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind her.  She didn't hear the figure picking a flower from a small group of them, just out of her reach.  She didn't even hear the figure stop right behind her.  The figure gently tapped her on her shoulder.  Her eyes widened and she froze, refusing to turn around.

            "Aeris".

            It was the voice she had longed to hear for so long.  Happiness rose inside of her and she turned around.  He also wasn't in his vampire state anymore.  He looked so peaceful and angel-like that she almost looked to see if he had wings.  But her eyes never left his.

            "Cloud", she barely said through her tears of joy.  She jumped up and hugged him.  She couldn't hold back her tears any longer and cried with her head against his shoulder.

            "There's no reason to cry here", he said as he put the flower in her hair.  "It's perfect here.  You should see how bright the stars are at night".

            "I know.  But I'm just so happy", she replied.

            "So am I", he whispered back.  "I've waited so long for you".

            They didn't talk for a while after that for they knew that words could not express how they felt.  Her promise land was in his arms and his was in hers.  Their heaven was greater than they could have ever imagined.  And so, finally the princess had found her prince.

~*~

That took a long time.  Sorry, but it has been a rough few months for me.  Anyway, I already have an idea for a sequel to this involving Vincent.  And I have to thank everyone who told me to keep continuing this.  I guess it turned out ok.  Oh well, tell me what you think!  See ya.

Yunalesca Strife ^_^


End file.
